Welcome to Bubbah's Lair
Welcome to Bubbah's Lair or Bubbah's Lair is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level was as big as the level designer could make with the software before his computer would crash. While Multiplayer was included, it was untested. This level appears to have been made to be the first in a series. The level exits out not to a normal Quake level like most other standalone levels, but to BUB2. It is unknown if a level by this filename exists. This level was later used as the base of the test level by Tan Sian Yue, Snakeman's Lair. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward and go through the Teleporter on the opposite side of the room. * Proceed down the next corridor, then turn right at the end and climb onto the platform. * Turn left and jump onto the next platform. * Cross the room and enter the next room, then turn left. * Head into the Teleporter, then drop to the platform below. * Turn left, then head through the doorway and start down the corridor, stopping when you reach a hole in the ceiling. * Jump to reach the exit. Walkthrough You spawn on a platform suspended over a pool of Lava. The platform has a grid-pattern, meaning that stepping in the wrong place will result in you falling through the holes to the Lava below. Turn left and pass two grid spaces, then turn right and move forward to collect the Shells. Proceed forward and drop to the lower platform, then quickly strafe to the upper left corner. To your right is a Window, too hard to aim through, where 2 Ogres will fire upon you; the distance of the platform is long enough that they shouldn't be able to reach you at the corner you are at. Furthermore, straight ahead is a pool of Lava with two Fiends. By being as far back as you can on the wall, you should just be out of range of their melee attacks. Above you is a series of Nail Traps that are firing, as long as you don't try to cross the platform you should be safe from this Hazard. Kill the 2 Fiends, then jump into the pool of Lava before quickly crossing the room. Pass the Crucified Zombies on the walls while avoiding the Lavaballs that jump out of the Lava, then go into the Teleporter to your right. You will drop into a shallow pool of Water, getting more injured. Proceed forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Proceed forward, you will reach an incline that starts to submerge you into the Water, kill the Fiend in the Water, then swim forward into the next corridor. Turn right, then swim in the Water to collect the Ring of Shadows before rising to the surface. Proceed forward to climb up on a bank, then turn left to look into the room. Jump up onto the next platform. There are a group of Monsters guarding a well filled with Lava with more Lavaballs. This well is entirely useless, so instead use the Ring of Shadows to cross the room and access the Door on the opposite side. Head into the room to collect the Quad Damage, 25 Health, and 100 Health. Turn left to look at a Teleporter. Ignore the Teleporter for the moment, instead killing the Fiend in the darkened corner to your left. Using your Quad Damage, return to the previous room and kill the 2 Shamblers and 4 Knights. Return to the Teleporter, then go through it to return to the starting room. On the lower platform, two Windows have opened, one on each side. Kill the 2 Ogres in the opened doorway to your right now that they are accessible, then drop to the platform below and turn right. Head into the doorway to collect the Grenade Launcher and Nailgun, then turn around. Cross the platform while avoiding the Nail Trap facing this side to reach the opposite doorway, then enter the next corridor. Collect the 25 Health, Green Armor, Shells, Nails, Rockets, and Cells. Continue to head down the corridor, looking up when you reach a hole in the ceiling. This is a Wind Tunnel that leads to the exit Teleporter, so do not jump in here until you are ready. Instead, fire into it to kill the 8 Scrags. Look down once more at the corridor, then continue heading down it to reach a Door at the end. Open the Door, then proceed forward to a ledge. This is another Wind Tunnel, which will start lifting you in order to take you to the Teleporter at the top. Hugging the ledge, you should not be flying upwards, while allowing you to look into the pit to see a platform overlooking some Lava. This platform holds another Fiend, kill it before moving forward to allow the Wind Tunnel to take you into the Teleporter. As you land on the opposite side, you will pick up a Rocket Launcher. Turn right, then head through the Teleporter to your right. You will be beside the Lava well. Retrace your steps to the exit Wind Tunnel, then jump into it to reach the Teleporter at the top and exit the level. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare * Nail Traps fail to function properly. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Lava well room. * Water corridor. * Main hub with Nail Traps. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels